


Threat Level: Julie

by PinnedInsect



Category: Motorcity
Genre: F/M, PIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinnedInsect/pseuds/PinnedInsect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texas and Julie make sweet, argumentative love after the Burners rescue him from KaneCo Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threat Level: Julie

In an effort to Texas-ify beating the crap out of a KaneBot, Texas had royally Texas-ifucked up, which he readily admitted to the Burners on their way back from that daring rescue mission at KaneCo Tower. An apology was enough to smooth things over with the guys but Julie didn't seem terribly moved to forgive him and was quieter than usual on the way back down to Motorcity. Even so, she agreed with the consensus to hit Antonio's for some pizza. It's what they always did after any technically successful mission.

Texas, of course, was the first on board with that idea but not after attending to a very important matter. In his absence, Stronghorn had been left out on the street in need of recharging. So while the rest of the Burners were on their way to Antonio's to celebrate, he and Julie went together in 9-Lives to pick it up and tow it back to their current location at HQ. With Stronghorn in neutral, Texas made a spectacle of pushing it over the charging strip embedded in the pavement. Julie stood in front of her car, arms folded, silently waiting for him to finish showing off.

He approached her a minute or two later, wiping imaginary sweat from his forehead. "Phew, who knew being locked up all day with only Kane's ugly face to talk to could make a guy so hungry! Hey, Ginger, mind giving me a lift over to Antonio's? Figured I'd let Stronghorn power up while I'm powering up, ya know since— Ow! Hey!" Texas rubbed the stinging spot on the back of his head where Julie's hand had slapped it hard enough to send his cap flying. "What, you don't like 'Ginger'?"

Joking aside, Texas couldn't say he wasn't expecting this. After the big mess he'd gotten himself into, a good scolding was in order. What he wasn't expecting was to be shoved backwards onto the hood of 9-Lives (Julie was deceptively strong for her size) and kissed forcefully on the lips. Before Texas could gather his wits, Julie pulled away to level him with a look of reproach. Seldom seen eyebrows knit together and dipped into view below her bangs.

"Texas, I'm glad you're okay but that was way too close. Next time you want to fight Kane's bots with your bare hands, do us all a favor and smack yourself for me." Despite her stinging remarks, Julie was pulling off her vest and stripping herself topless right there in front of the garage as she spoke. "Seriously, why would you get out of your car to 'gutpunch' a bot in the first place? Do you have any idea how stupid that is? I mean, what were you thinking? Hmm, oh that's right, _you weren't!_ "

At that Texas narrowed his eyes, brows drawn low and dark like gathering storm clouds. Regardless of how indignant he felt, he was quick to follow her lead. His hands were already in motion unzipping his coveralls like an automatic response to seeing Julie's clothes come off.

"So you're saying I'm stupid, is that it? Not like you haven't been thinkin' it all along," he shot her an accusing look. "Am I right or am I right?" Seated on 9-Lives' hood, he shrugged free his big shoulders and tugged on a sleeve with unnecessary force. He was mad but he was also getting pretty revved up watching Julie's tempestuous strip tease.

"I'm saying you do a lot of stupid things just to prove—" Julie raised her fists and lowered her voice, impersonating Texas, "—how big and strong and manly you are."

In no position to deny any of this (in fact he was finding the act pretty spot on), Texas merely lifted his chin and squinted an eye at her. "Okay, yeah, but what about you?"

Julie had one boot off and was tugging at the heel of the other when she looked up. "What _about_ me?"

Texas pulled his undershirt up and over his head, then tossed it onto the growing pile of clothes on the ground. "Remember that time you were gonna take out Kane's bot factory on your own and then Kane ended up hijacking your Safe-T Suit? Because I do. It's not like I'm the only one doing crazy dumb things around here and gettin' in trouble for it," he fired back with a firm nod of his head. But, admittedly, it was getting harder and harder to concentrate as he watched Julie wriggle out of her panties and then climb onto his lap.

"That was different! I had to prove to you guys that I'm a Burner or you'd never trust me." She jabbed a finger into his rock hard pectorals before sliding her hand down between her thighs. He was right, though. She really should have done more research on the suit before putting it on. Nevertheless! "If that never happened, you'd still be calling me Miss Deluxe!"

"Oh, so now it's my fault! Sure, let's all just blame Texas. It's gotta be his fault somehow!" His words were angry but his hands were gentle as they glided over Julie's bare skin, stroking her back, her front, her sides, hips and thighs. Then the breath left his lungs when Julie lifted her hips to press herself against his blunt tip, her folds spreading around him as she took in the swollen head of his cock.

His hands on her sides, Texas held her supportively while Julie eased herself down. A rumble of pleasure left his chest as her heat slowly enveloped his full length. When he finally spoke again, his tone was decidedly mellower than before, "Come on, Julie. You know I say dumb stuff like that just to mess with you. Doesn't mean you should take it serious."

Once fully seated, Julie breathed in deep as she sat stretched around his girth. He was a lot to take in but with plenty of practice, she'd grown to love the way it felt. Her pale fingers gripped his shoulders tight while his lips bathed her neck in kisses, his big hands squeezing and massaging her backside as she grinded in his lap. It felt so good she needed a moment to retrain her thoughts. "Yeah, well... At least when I did my stupid thing, I didn't actually get caught. You could've been hurt. Or worse."

"So I got caught. What's the big deal? I got out, didn't I? It's not like I—" Julie's body squeezed around him then and whatever he was about to say was long forgotten. "Ohhh, Babe. Texas loves it when you do that."

"But what if," Julie gasped a little. It _did_ feel pretty amazing. "What if you hadn't? Did you ever think of that?"

Judging by the casual flip-flop motion of his hand, it was obvious he hadn't. "Who cares about the 'what ifs'? It's all in the past."

Texas saw no point in thinking about things like that, especially not when he had Julie in his lap riding him cowgirl style. His hips rocked in tandem with her rise-and-fall movements, meeting her pace as she gradually sped up. The will to argue was dwindling fast and a broad grin spread across his face as an afterthought occurred to him. "Besides, Kane didn't start getting mad until I made fun of him to his face."

If it weren't for that remark, Julie would have blissfully ridden him into climax but Texas had a way of saying the wrong thing at the worst possible time.

"You did what? Texas!" She slammed her hands into his chest and in a matter of seconds, she was off of him, leaving him wet and aching for her warmth.

"Huh? Julie, wait! Come on, we were goin’ somewhere!" He reached for her, throbbing in her absence and nearly tripping over his sleeves as he stumbled toward her. As it was, his unzipped coveralls hung just shy of his hips and would turn into a pair of shackles if he didn't hold onto them. That left him with only one hand to work with.

But despite his best efforts, Julie remained out of reach, her arms folded sternly beneath her bare breasts. The pressure that had started to build inside of her was still there and she shifted uncomfortably, her knees together, trying not to think about how nicely filled she had felt just a moment ago. There were more important matters at hand, like Texas not understanding what her father was capable of doing in a fit of rage. "Texas, this is serious! It's not one of your scripted action hero movies—it's real life! You could've been killed!"

Clearly, she was concerned and Texas was starting to feel guilty for worrying her. "Look, I wasn't gonna get killed. Texas totally knew what he was doing the whole time, okay? I knew I could count on you and the guys to bail me out. Believe me, I spent enough quality time with Kane to last me a million lifetimes. I'm gonna be way smarter from now on. No more getting outta my car to punch bots with my bare hands. Even if it makes Texas feel super cool, it's not worth it."

Coincidentally, that was what she'd needed to hear from the beginning. Julie rolled her eyes and turned to seat herself on 9-Lives' hood. There she sat trying to look cross but her lips canted playfully when she noticed the enraptured way Texas was watching her. Taking full advantage of the moment, Julie made a sensuous show of sliding her hands over her breasts as she reclined on the hood, each movement slow and deliberate as she drew up her knee, thighs parted to show him how wet, swollen and ready she was.

Mesmerized, Texas hung on her every move, his cock once again hard and heavy after just seconds. She was so beautiful and the way she teased had him close to tears.

When he bit his lip and started to whimper, Julie couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, Big Guy. Help me out over here."

Without a moment's hesitation, Julie found herself wrapped in his warm muscular embrace, Texas breathing a sigh of relief so huge that it shook them both. "Thank god! You were about to drive Texas crazy!"

Julie reached up to stroke his face, her lips brushing his as she spoke. "Yeah? Well, good. Because you're always driving me crazy. It's about time for some payback."

She was smiling when their lips met and locked in a kiss. His enthusiasm was palpable and Julie felt it all around her. His feelings were always unabashedly genuine, honest and as apparent as a billboard lit up in neon lights. Even when he was regaling her with impossible tales of his extraordinary prowess, she always knew when he meant something and when he didn't. He had the audacity to plow through life unafraid, holding nothing back, free to be the person he wanted to be. And while it might drive other people a little crazy sometimes, herself included, Julie couldn't think of a better way to live. She dreamt of the day when she could shed all the weight of her deceptions and fly beside him through life just as freely.

She could feel him now, pressing with gentle force against her heat. His big hands sought her hips and he slid her body closer, pulling her onto his cock. Julie was quick to wrap him in her arms and legs and pulled him on top of her as she lay flat on 9-Live's hood, hips rutting needily beneath his solid weight. Texas eagerly obliged and pumped into her hard and fast, each thrust sending a visible jolt through her body. If she wasn't holding onto him as tight as she was, he would bounce her all the way up onto the windshield.

A slight shift of her hips and a squeeze of her thighs allowed him to push deeper yet until he was pounding into that hidden spot that drove her wild. Julie's whole body reacted, shuddering and contracting, and her mouth dropped open with a moan that spoke louder than any set of words.

Texas could feel her trembling around him and he knew neither one of them would last much longer. The way her body arched, the way she gripped him inside and out, her fingertips digging into the thick muscles that made up his back—it was all adding up fast. Finally, every muscle in his body tensed as he erupted inside of her, shouting and moaning her name. He was already buried deep inside Julie when she clamped tight down around his powerful throbs, holding him there as she met her peak, the rhythmic pulse of her inner walls drawing out everything he had to give and more.

Intense pleasure soon gave way to intense satisfaction and when it did, she lay happily breathless beneath him, her glossy hair splayed across 9-Lives' hood.

"Good to have you back, Tex," Julie panted, offering a sweet smile.

Texas gazed into her dark eyes. His hand cupped the side of her face while he lovingly stroked her flushed cheek with a thumb. "Not as good as it is to be back."

A brief but serene moment followed wherein they shared a kiss and snuggled close, Julie's fingers idly playing with the curled ends of his hair.

It was then that Mike's holocube popped into existence and hovered nearby. "Hey, you two didn't get lost did you? Are you coming?"

"We just did," purred Texas.

"Uh, we'll be there in a few!" Julie hastily added, trying to talk over her doofus-y boyfriend's remark. She didn't need the whole world knowing what they were up to.

"Better hurry. Pizza's almost ready," Mike gave a friendly warning before his holocube collapsed in on itself and disappeared.

But Texas was slow to respond. "I dunno what I want more; food or sex. Julie, help."

"Okay, how's this?" Julie proposed. "First food, then sex."

Texas lifted his head. "Wait, I got it: food and sex at the same time! BOOM. That should happen!"

"You mean right there on the table with everyone watching? Yeah, I'm sure that'll go over well." Her voice was dripping in sarcasm but it seemed lost on Texas' selective hearing.

"Texas likes the way you think, Julie! LET'S DO THIS!"

"Tex..." She sighed and gave his brawny shoulder a shove. "Come on. Let's go get you powered up. I've got a feeling you'll need it for later." Julie said with a wink. It was a little cheesy, sure, but she knew it would get him fired up.

And fire him up it did. Texas got off her and the two of them hurried to re-dress themselves. Julie had a lot of clothes to put back on so most of their efforts were focused on getting her presentable first. Once her pants were on, Texas fumbled clumsily with the front-clasping hook of Julie's bra while she scrubbed smudges of lipstick off his face.

The drive there was nothing but a blur in which Texas, still in a state of partial undress, engaged in a perilous battle with his sleeves and Julie demonstrated masterful skills in reapplying lipstick while operating a speeding vehicle.

But when they arrived at Antonio's and squeezed into their usual booth with the rest of the Burners, Texas' muscles were zipped safely inside his coveralls, Julie's lipstick was perfect and nothing was out of place. Except one thing.

"Hey, Tex. Where's your hat?" Someone asked, at which point Texas and Julie shared a nervous glance before both began to stammer at once.

"Uhhhh..." Texas patted his head quizzically then rubbed the side of his neck.

"He lost it!" Julie chimed in quickly. "And, um, we were looking for it. That's why we were—"

"Yeah, it's totally just resting."

Julie turned to stare at him with a look that plainly spoke _Really? You spend half your waking hours making up elaborate stories and this is what you come up with?_

Texas read her dry expression loud and clear and raised his shoulders. "What? It's had a long day."

The pizza couldn't have arrived at a better time. Once the face-stuffing commenced, no one bothered to ask about the details.

 

 


End file.
